james_rollinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Order/Mythology
The following are technology and mythology that provide the backdrop of the book Black Order. Science and mythology are based on real-life mythology and science, but fictionalized for the book. Any information is coincidence and of inspiration from the mind of the author James Rollins. This article covers the mythology of the Sigma Force novel Black Order History Heinrich Himmler, the second in command to Adolf Hitler, was in search of the master race. It was a Madame Blavatsky who coined the term Aryan. She had claimed to have gained secret knowledge while studying at a Buddhist monastery. Secret masters supposedly taught her how mankind had devolved from a superior race and evolve back. Himmler believed that he is the reincarnation of a tenth century Saxon king. He was also part of the Thule society, an ultranationalist society that wanted to create and breed a race of supermen. The Thule Society believed in rune magic. Ancient power and rites associated with the Nordic symbols. As the Nazis took to heart the Thule’s philosophy of supermen, they also absorbed the mysticism about runes.” He was fascinated and had spared Hugo Hirszfeld so that he could share information and work together. He had sent out people to seek out the master Aryan race and had constructed a place. And he built the the castle. In the British armed forces, Ian Fleming]] had created a force called T-Force, short for Technology Force. It was the branch of the British Armed Forces that aimed to loot and preserve German technology from random looters, when it reality was to compete with others. When the collapse of Germny came, the project Chronos had to be evacuated and continued. Science In the 19th and 20th centuries, two theories emerged about relativity: relativity and quantum. They did not necessarily contradict each other. The two competing theories split the scientific community. The western world concentrated on the relativity theory. In Nazi Germany, they followed the quantum theory. This was due to the prevailing culture at the time: Einstein was a Jew and because of that, the Nazi's assigned him lesser value of his work purely that. The Nazis had their version of Manhattan Project on work of scientists such as Werner Heisenberg and Erwin Shrodinger, and most importantly, Max Planck. The work would be considered groundbreaking. They tapped into energy from a source that modern science calls this power zero point energy. The Nazis were experimenting with this technology. Heisenberg basically states that nothing is certain until it is observed. Anna's account The best example is of Heisenberg's princple of Schrodinger's cat. Put a cat in a sealed box hooked to a device that may or may not poison the cat at any moment. Purely random odds. Dead or alive. Heisenberg tells us that in that situation, with the box closed, that the cat is potentially both dead and alive. Only once someone opens the box and looks inside does reality choose one state or the other. Dead or alive. Again, the only way to collapse potential is to have something measure it. Such measuring tools are constantly present in the environment. It can be one particle bumping into another, a photon of light hitting something. Constantly the environment is measuring the subatomic world, collapsing potential into hard reality. Look at your hands, for example. At the quantum level, the subatomic particles that make up your atoms operate according to fuzzy quantum rules, but expand outward, into the world of billions of atoms that make up your fingernail. Those atoms are bumping, jostling, and interacting—measuring one another—forcing potential into one fixed reality Zero point energy When something is chilled to absolute zero, 273.15 C, all atomic motion stops. The zero point of nature. Despite this even, energy persists. A background radiation that should not be there, but does. The energy could not be adequately explained by traditional theories. At that point, molecules should not be able to move, but could flash in and out of existence, producing energy, which is called zero point energy. In other words, movement when matter is frozen to an absolute standstill. Across the world, scientist found traces. Category:Black Order